User talk:Mpuone
Welcome Hi, welcome to NFS World Info Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rmn777777 (Talk) 19:18, December 18, 2011 Hi, just to let you know that some landmarks in Silverton aren't ready to be made but I do have something you can do while I make the rest of them. I already have pics of each one so you don't need to take any. You should leave them to me because there's lots you don't know about them. There is something you can do. You can do the map. If the map is done quickly and you want to move on then you should explore Rockport. Make sure that everything is in the right categories. I'll correct anything you get wrong and you seem good at spelling so you can watch for my mistakes too. For now there's the map. Use the table and links from the Starlight Strip page to figure out what goes with each number and when your finished, try fit the map in to the Starlight Strip page beside the table and number everything on the table. Remember, there are 3 Silverton Signs. They are all number 7. On the map, put the links on the red and blue dots and the numbers too if you want to. I will do as many of the red-linked landmarks as I can but there are some that I may need more info to do first. Here's the pic (it's meant to be small). You can redo the pic as long as you know where everything is, Use the table for that. 1 = Big Dice Club, 2 = Brimstone etc.... Forgot to sign lol CCMurf Punk 21:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry I thought I left that there lol, it messed up the Events section. I'll put it back but it needs to be more tidy. CCMurf Punk 22:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. It was really glitchy. When I removed it the first time I thought it was an old failed attempt I had made and was not meant to publish. It completely messed up the Events section. We have to keep these pages tidy and they can be glitchy sometimes. Anyway thanks for doing the map. You should look around Rockport for interesting landmarks/places that haven't been done here yet. There are a few in Rosewood town. Remember to check landmarks category to make sure they haven't been done, and when you do one, make sure to add the categories. CCMurf Punk 23:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I have something big in mind. I'll give you the details tomorrow (hopefully). Oops, forgot to sign again lol CCMurf Punk 16:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi If you want something to do you can check the checklist. The focus right now is spelling and organisation. Shiruhanta has taken an interest in it. Since you are good at spelling and grammar you could help him with that. If you still want to help with map stuff, you can, but I wont have much to give you for a while. For now you could look at the Fortuna Heights page and add a slideshow to the bottom of the page (500px width). You'll have to get pics from the various landmark pages and maybe even in-game. Could you also find and add the Hospital in that district and then get pics of it and create a page on it with the Landmarks, Fortuna, Palmont categories. I think the hospital is in the north end of the district near Twist Road. Then add the hospital to the list of landmarks on the Fortuna page. CCMurf Punk 08:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ya, sure. I did some quick spelling work on most of the cars yesterday, but that still took some time. I'll get the Hospital thing done soon.. i guess. Thanks Mpuone 15:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC)